Independence Day
by Zim55
Summary: The penguins throw a fourth of July party and Private is afraid of fireworks. Skipper will help Private get over his fear.


**The penguins love July 4th. Kowalski loves the history about it. Also Skipper and Rico love the fireworks. Kowalski loves it too. The only penguin who doesn't like the fireworks is little Private.**

* * *

It was very early in the morning in the Penguin HQ. Kowalski was the first one up. The other three penguins were surprised because Kowalski's normally not the first one up. He had a noisemaker in his mouth and blew it. "Happy July 4th!" Kowalski yelled. "What?" Rico asked. "Oh yeah. Today's the fourth of July." Skipper said. "Fireworks!" Rico yelled. He kept saying the word fireworks eight more times. "Yes. We know about the fireworks, but also today's the day when we earn our independence from Great Britain." Kowalski said. "Whatever you say Kowalski. Now who's excited about the fireworks?" Skipper asked. Kowalski and Rico raised their wings. "Perfect! Now lets get this day started." Skipper said.

Rico regurgitated a box of noisemakers. "We are going to have a fourth of July party." Skipper said. "Yay! Party!" Rico yelled. "Kowalski, I need you to get the fireworks." Skipper said. "Um Skipper, they're already in Rico's mouth." Kowalski said. "Alright. Rico, get the fireworks out." Skipper said. Rico regurgitated the box of fireworks. "Excellent soldier. Now Private, I want you to...whoa, whoa, whoa! Where's Private?" Skipper asked. Private was still asleep. "Private!" Skipper yelled. Private woke up. "Oh good morning Skipper." Private said. "What are you doing? We need you to start cooking for our fourth of July party." Skipper said.

Private gasped. "It's the fourth of July?" he asked. "Yes." Skipper said. Private was hiding under his blanket. "Private, are you okay?" Skipper asked. "Y...yes Skipper." Private said. "Well get up. We have a lot to do before two o'clock." Skipper said. "Okay." Private said. He came out from the blanket. Skipper climbed up to Private. "What's going on Private?" Skipper asked. "Skipper, can you keep a secret?" Private asked. "Sure. Yeah. Yes." Skipper said. "Thanks. The truth is that I'm scared of the fourth of July." Private said. "Why?" Skipper asked. "It's because of the fireworks." Private said. "Oh. I get it. You're scared of the loud noises that the fireworks have." Skipper said.

"Yes!" Private yelled. Skipper put his wing on Private. "Hey, it's okay Private. We all have fears. I'm scared of needles, Kowalski's afraid of the dentist, and Rico's afraid of...well...he's not scared of anything. Well except for curses. Not curse words, he's scared of bad things happening to him like he's cursed." Skipper said. Kowalski walked out of his lab. "Skipper, come on. We need you." Kowalski said. "Okay." Skipper said. "Wait Skipper, tell Kowalski and Rico." Private said. "Sure." Skipper said. Skipper jumped off Private's bunk and walked over to Kowalski and Rico. "Hey Skipper. Is Private alright?" Kowalski asked. "Yeah. Kowalski, Rico, I have some news." Skipper said.

"What is it?" Kowalski asked. "Huh?" Rico asked. "Private's scared of the fourth of July fireworks." Skipper said. "Oh Private. It's okay." Kowalski said. "It's just that booms and the bangs and the crashes that I'm scared of." Private said. "Don't worry Private, I'll help you get over your fear." Skipper said. "Aw. Thanks Skipper." Private said. "Now come on Private, we have a lot of stuff to do if we want to have a party." Skipper said. For four hours, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private were busy setting up for their party. It was now eleven o'clock.

Marlene the otter walked in. "Hi guys." she said. "Hey Marlene." Kowalski said. "I can't wait to see the fireworks." Marlene said. "Me too." Skipper said. "Yeah. Neither can I." Private said in a nervous tone. Two minutes later, the chimps, Phil and Mason walked in. "I say, this is a nice party." Mason said. "Thanks." Kowalski said. "And you planned this yourselves?" Mason asked. "Correct." Skipper said. Phil handed Rico a box. "What's in that box?" Private asked. "Phil and I got more fireworks." Mason said.

"Thanks Phil." Kowalski said. Then the alligator, Roger walked in. "Great party." he said. "Oh this is nothing. Wait until you see all the fireworks." Skipper said. "Fireworks? I love fireworks!" Roger said. The cat, Max, aka Moon-cat, walked in. "Thanks for inviting me guys." he said. "hey we invite everyone who is friends with us." Skipper said. Bada, Bing, Joey, Fred, and Burt walked in. "Okay. I think that's everyone." Kowalski said. "Lets see. We have us, Marlene, the chimps, the gorillas, Burt, Fred, Joey, Max, and Roger. I think that's it." Skipper said. "Skipper, we didn't invite three friends." Private said. "Who didn't we invite?" Skipper asked. Kowalski looked at his chart. Skipper was drinking water. "The lemurs." Private said. "Yeah. Maybe we should tell them to come over." Kowalski said.

Skipper spitted out the water. "So is that a no?" Private said. "Ringtail!? I am not inviting him!" Skipper yelled. "Oh come on." Private said. "No Private and that's final." Skipper said. "Okay." Marlene said. While the penguins and their friends were having a great time in the Penguin HQ, the lemurs were bored to death. "Ugh Maurice, make me less bored." Julien said. "Yes your majesty." Maurice said. "How about a smoothie?" Julien sighed. "No. I want the other animals to join my party." Julien said. "Well everyone else is with the penguins." Maurice said. Then there were two envelopes. Maurice and Mort opened them.

"You're invited to the penguins fourth of July party." Maurice and Mort read. "Um your majesty, we have to do something. We will be back." Maurice said. Maurice and Mort walked into the Penguin HQ. "Hey." Skipper said. "Thanks for inviting us Skipper. I know you don't really get along with us." Maurice said. "Well you and sad eyes are fine. It's Ringtail I can't stand." Skipper said. A few more animals joined in to. Skipper sent out some invitations. The animals that walked into the Penguin HQ were Roy the rhinoceros, Becky and Stacy the badgers, and even Barry the poison dart frog. He promised that he won't touch anyone.

"Now this is what I call a party." Kowalski said. "The only thing we're missing is music." Skipper said. Rico regurgitated a radio. "There we go!" Marlene said. A few hours passed. It was now six o'clock in the evening. It was getting a little darker. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's almost time for the fireworks." Skipper said. Private ran to Kowalski's lab. "Where's Private?" Skipper asked. Kowalski pointed to his lab. "Oh. Kowalski, you're in charge until I get back." Skipper said.

Kowalski nodded. Skipper walked into Kowalski's lab. "Private?" Skipper asked. "Hello Skipper." Private said. "Why aren't you with the others?" Skipper asked. "Skipper, you know why. I'm scared of the fireworks." Private said. "Look Private, I know that you're scared of fireworks, but even though they're very loud, they are also very pretty." Skipper said. "Really?" Private asked. "Yeah." Skipper said. Skipper looked up fireworks on Kowalski's computer. He showed Private a picture. "See? Look at all the colors." Skipper said. "Wow. I never knew that." Private said. "See little bro? There's nothing to be scared of." Skipper said.

Private smiled. "Thanks Skipper." Private said. Then there was a loud boom. Private screamed. "It's okay." Skipper said. Kowalski and Rico took their friends out of the Penguin HQ. They were still at the Penguin habitat. Rico was releasing the fireworks. "Wow." the animals said. "Keep going Rico. Everyone loves this." Kowalski said. Rico nodded and kept releasing fireworks. Skipper and Private walked over to Kowalski. "Hey Skipper. Hey Private." Kowalski said. "Hey. Did I miss the fireworks?" Skipper asked. "Just a few. Look." Kowalski said.

Skipper looked up and saw the fireworks. "Awesome!" he said. Kowalski looked at Private. "Private, are you okay?" Kowalski asked. "Yes Kowalski. I'm fine. I'm still scared, but I'm alright." Private said. "Good. I'm glad you're okay." Kowalski said. "Can we invite King Julien?" Mort asked. "No!" Skipper yelled. "Skipper." Private said. "You know I don't get along with Ringtail." Skipper said. "Okay." Private said. Skipper put his wing on Private. "How are you doing Private?" Skipper asked. "I'm fine Skipper." Private said.

"Good." Skipper said. "Are the fireworks still scaring you?" Private shook his head. "Not really. I'm getting over my fear of them." Private said. "Well I'm glad you are." Skipper said. "Skipper?" Private asked. "Yes?" Skipper asked. "I want to say something." Private said. "Oh sure. Tell me what it is little Private." Skipper said. "Thanks for helping me get over my fear of the fourth of July fireworks." Private said. "Anytime Private." Skipper said and he hugged Private. "Happy fourth of July!" The penguins said.

* * *

 **The End. Happy Fourth Of July everyone!  
**


End file.
